


Intoxicated

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Feelings Realization, Post-Battle of Scarif, Smut, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Cassian gets drunk on a mission.





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> This idea flew into my head as I tried to fall asleep. Thanks insomnia!
> 
> Much love to my wonderful beta Starbird

The door hissed open and shut, and Jyn jerked awake to shuffling footsteps making their way into the hotel room. Cassian had been out drinking with the senator who’d been their mark on this undercover mission, and it seemed he’d returned. They had posed as a couple in order to attend the lavish affair the senator’s wife had been hosting, but the senator seemed reticent around Jyn, clamming up whenever she was in earshot. It was Jyn’s idea for Cassian to talk to him alone, preferably with alcohol involved, and maybe he’d spill the Imperial secrets they had been tasked to uncover.

 

“Cassian?” Jyn was curious as to how the mission had proceeded without her, and she was about to turn around in the bed to face him as he came into the room. He moved faster than she anticipated though, and before she could register what was happening, he was sliding into the bed behind her. Jyn gave a surprised yelp.

 

“What are you doing?” It wasn’t that they hadn’t shared a bed before, because they had, but Cassian had always stayed on his side and she had stayed on hers, the space between them so charged it could have exploded with the slightest touch. They’d orbited each other since Scarif, but neither had moved any further than that, both thinking the other wasn’t interested. Glances were furtive, touches were tentative, and if she thought of him to the point of distraction, she never made it obvious (always wondering if he felt the same).

 

Now, however, Cassian was pressing his body against hers, with no space between them, all the places his body was touching hers sending electric jolts through her. She held her breath, waiting for him to answer, but all he did was nuzzle his face into the back of her neck. Jyn could feel a flush forming where the tip of his nose touched her skin.

 

“Mmmm, you smell so good.” His exhale of breath reeked of alcohol, and Jyn turned her head to him.

 

“Are you drunk?” She tried to hide the incredulity in her voice, couldn’t comprehend a seasoned Intelligence officer like Cassian Andor getting drunk on a mission, yet here he was. 

 

“Jus’ some drinks with Senator Pommel, no big deal.” He nuzzled further now, brushing her hair aside so he could get to more skin. “That man can drink! It took a few, but I got him.”

 

“You got the intel?” She tried to keep him on track, keep him talking about the mission, but he was clearly distracted.

 

“Mmmm, you taste good too.” He had started running his tongue down the length of her neck, and Jyn’s breath caught, the skin on her neck pebbling where his tongue had been.

 

“Cassian, the mission,” she breathed, trying to stay on track herself, but his tongue was distracting, and then his arm snaked around her waist.

 

“You’re my only mission right now,” he whispered into her ear, and then he pulled her flush against him. Jyn could feel his arousal pressing against her backside, and a squeaking sound escaped her lips.

 

“Cassian, I don’t think--”

 

“Shhhh,” he stroked her arm reassuringly, “Don’t think.” He pushed her sleep shirt off her shoulder and started pressing kisses to the skin there. “Before I left, the senator told me to go back and make love to my beautiful wife. And that’s what I intend to do.”

 

Jyn stiffened, thoughts warring in her brain.

 

“Cassian, you know we’re not actually married, right? This is just a cover?” She said it as delicately as she could, wondering how far gone he really was.

 

“Bah,” he waved his hand in the air dismissively. “Technicalities.” And then he was kissing her shoulder, moving up her neck, long, languid kisses, swirling his tongue on the skin, and his hand was roaming under her sleep shirt, over her stomach, and moving up, up…

 

Jyn halted his hand. No matter how much she wanted this, she had to be sure it wasn’t just the alcohol talking. She turned to face him, took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. His eyes were glassy, his face so relaxed, and a lazy smile graced his lips. Jyn’s heart stuttered at how different he looked when he wasn’t burdened by the weight of his duties.

 

“Cassian, are you sure you want to do this?”

 

His only answer was crushing his lips to hers. She could taste the alcohol on his breath, but soon she was lost in the heady feeling of the kiss, of his lips finally on hers, of his tongue darting into her mouth, sending tingling sensations all throughout her body. He deepened the kiss as she responded, a low moan coming from his throat that made Jyn squeeze her legs together as her center throbbed.

 

He broke from the kiss, his hands moving away from her, and thinking he was moving to take his clothes off, she started doing the same. She was in the middle of pulling her sleep shirt over her head when she heard a loud snore.

 

“Of course,” Jyn muttered to herself. She poked him a few times for good measure, but that only made him stutter in his snoring. Sighing heavily, she wrapped the blankets around herself, and turning over in the bed with a huff, she wondered how she could ever fall asleep now.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Jyn woke to the sound of the water running in the ‘fresher. She rubbed her eyes, weary from restless sleep and everything that had happened the night before. The water soon turned off, and Cassian stepped out of the ‘fresher with a towel slung loosely around his hips. Jyn’s breath caught, and she forced herself to keep her eyes on his face.

 

“Ow,” Cassian groaned, rubbing his head. “What happened last night?”

 

Jyn only stared at him, forced her face to look impassive, but Cassian was a practiced spy.

 

“Oh no. What did I do?” His eyebrows were knitted together, his mouth a line, and worry and concern colored his eyes.

 

Jyn shrugged awkwardly, averted her gaze, but she couldn’t stop the traitorous blush that started to color her cheeks. He immediately sat down on the bed beside her. His proximity wasn’t helping, the heat that radiated from his skin, still moist from the shower, the smell of soap mingling with his own distinct musk, the towel around his hips that slid dangerously lower.

 

“Jyn, what did I do?” His face was so close to hers, his eyes so intense. She wanted to lie, to say nothing happened, so they could go back to just dancing around each other and not have to face up to whatever it was that sizzled between them. She was a terrible liar, though, and she knew Cassian would see right through her.

 

“You got drunk.” She hoped that would be enough for him, but she knew the blush on her face and the fact that she couldn’t look him in the eye would tell him a bigger story.

 

“Jyn.” He put his hand on her knee now, and she knew there was no getting away from it. “Did we…” He trailed off, his voice wavering. He swallowed hard as he waited for her to answer.

 

“No, we didn’t,” she answered airily, fighting to keep her voice steady. Cassian blew out a breath, but he was still looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Did I try to, though?” He didn’t look at her when he asked, just faced straight ahead. Jyn nodded, knowing he could see the motion even though he wasn’t facing her. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

 

“Oh, kriff, Jyn, I’m so sorry. I was drinking with the senator, and he was so cagey, and he still wouldn’t talk, so I kept ordering more drinks until he spilled, and then I tried to get away but he wanted me to stay and drink with him.” Cassian rubbed his head again. “I remember telling him I needed to get back to you as an excuse.” His face suddenly changed, his eyes growing wide as the memory of the previous night started to filter back into his consciousness. “And that’s when he told me to go and make love to my beautiful wife.” He dropped his head back into his hands, shaking it as well, cursing himself.

 

“It’s okay, Cassian--” Jyn started to say, turning to him and putting her hand on his back.

 

“No, it’s not okay, Jyn. I’m so sorry I did that--”

 

“Cassian--”

 

“I was drunk, and shouldn’t have taken advantage--”

 

“Cassian!” She didn’t mean to yell, but she needed to get his attention. He looked up at her, his face still anguished. She took a deep breath. “I wanted it, too.” It came out quieter than she intended, the confession she had not wanted to ever give, that festered in her heart and mind, that finally, needed to come out. She let out a breath once she’d said it, and prepared her heart for what his response would be. She couldn’t look at him, but out of the corner of her eye she could see he was looking at her.

 

“Jyn?” His voice was gentle, almost bewildered.

 

“I’ve wanted it for a long time, to be with you. I just never knew how you felt and I was scared to ask.” She blurted out the sentence in one breath, in a defiant tone, the walls around her heart going up as a defense mechanism against any perceived rejection.

 

He was so quiet for so long that she finally looked over at him. He was smiling, an uptick at the corners of his mouth, crinkles in his eyes that she had never seen before. At first she thought he was laughing at her, and an irrational rage started to build up inside of her, but then he was gathering her into his arms, and a different ache settled in her chest. He laughed softly as he held her, and then he was whispering something, at first not in Basic, and then he finally switched.

 

“Me too, Jyn, me too. I’ve wanted it for so long,” he whispered into her ear, and he kept repeating it, switching languages, as he held her. Jyn swallowed, overwhelmed. Her heart was in her throat and she couldn’t find the words to answer him. She slipped her arms around his neck, and then she buried her face there, and then she was kissing him, pressing her lips against the skin there, moving up and kissing along the stubble under his chin, over his chin, and then her lips were on his.

 

He kissed her like a starving man, like he hadn’t tasted anything quite like her in his entire life, and he took his time. Her body bowed under his, and he took that moment to move her back onto the bed. Jyn shivered with an odd sense of propriety, as she realized she was only clad in her sleep shirt and underwear, having discarded her pants the night before. Cassian’s body soon covered hers, and a thrill ran between her legs when she realized he was clad only in a towel. Before he settled against her, she reached down and pulled the towel off him. He yelped a little in surprise, naked in front of her, clearly aroused. She couldn’t look away from what she had exposed, but when she finally caught his gaze his eyes were dark. He pulled her underwear off, and slipped his hand between her legs, and Jyn gasped as his fingers slipped inside her.

 

“So wet already,” he murmured, lifting up her shirt with his other hand and kissing up her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and she cried out, arching her back as his fingers worked deeper inside her. He hit that spot that never failed to make her unravel, and stars exploded behind her eyes as she came. He let her have a moment to come down, and then removed his fingers from her, licking them one by one as Jyn watched with hooded eyes. He kissed her hard, and she could taste herself on his lips, and it made her center throb even more. His hand went down to guide himself inside her, and she was so wet he slipped in easily.

 

“ _ Cassian _ ,” she breathed, and it came out in one long slow breath, elongating the syllables of his name. He alternated between whispering words she couldn’t understand into her ear, and kissing every inch of her flustered skin that he could reach. She threw her head back as he moved inside her, sometimes slow and measured, sometimes hard and deep. She could see the sweat beading at his brow, his eyes deep and trained on her. Her orgasm was coming, she could feel it, the ripples of pleasure building inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling every inch of his skin that touched hers, narrowed everything to the feeling of every inch of him moving inside her.

 

“I’m close,” she managed to breathe out.

 

“Me, too,” he said, and then he slipped his hand to the small of her back and pulled her to him, and the change in angle meant he was hitting her in that spot, over and over, and the wave of pleasure crested and washed over her, and she couldn’t help the cries that spilled from her lips. His eyes were shut tight as he came, a groan coming from deep within his throat, clutching her to him. Jyn could feel his fingers pressing hard against her back, and she pressed her hips further against him, taking him in even more, taking in everything, as he buried his face into her chest.

 

\---

 

They were leaving the hotel, mission accomplished and intel secured, when they ran into Senator Pommel in the lobby.

 

“Ah, Joreth,” he smiled broadly as he took Cassian’s hand in his and shook it.

 

“Senator Pommel, it was a pleasure.” Cassian smiled back, his cover still intact.

 

Still holding Cassian’s hand in his, the senator looked from Cassian to Jyn, and back again. Jyn could feel her heart hammering in her chest, hoping he wouldn’t blow their cover. He only winked at her though, and then leaned close to Cassian.

 

“I see you took my advice last night,” he whispered loudly. “Good for you.” He chuckled as he walked away.

 

Cassian only shook his head with a smile, Jyn flustering before she smiled, too, and then she slipped her hand in his and they walked back to the ship where Kaytoo was waiting.


End file.
